


Hesitation Mark

by RedR



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Amnesia, Hatred, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedR/pseuds/RedR
Summary: This story happens after the A vs X and Dr.Rot erased Logan's memory.故事发生在A vs X 之后，洛特博士抹去了罗根的记忆。





	Hesitation Mark

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在A vs X 之后，洛特博士抹去了罗根的记忆  
> 这大概是我最后一篇X战警的故事，只是片段，不是完整的故事，在我写了这些后我就写不下去了，躺在文件夹里快五个月了，但是我还是希望发出来。有很多很多的疼痛和回忆。  
> 并没有任何责怪这两人中任何一人的意思，可能没有表达顺畅。  
> 谢谢观看！（深深鞠躬
> 
> 另外，题目hesitation mark的意思是逡巡伤。

门开着。 地上躺着一只锁，本来是锁孔的地方现在只有一只很深的洞，但这一捅没有成功，于是闯入者直接把它撬了下来，丢在一边。  
斯科特轻踢了一脚饱受折磨的门板，门缓缓的打开。 灯是熄的，除了血和灰尘，空气中还残存着一些古怪而浑浊的气味，厚重到几乎让他想打个喷嚏。房间里很昏暗，斯科特在墙上摸索了一会，戳开灯。室内没有机关，这里只是一个简单的安全屋，他预备在只在这里过一晚，但罗根的出现显然把一切都搅乱了。  
灯光闪亮时他听到了一声压得很低的惊呼，还有蹭的一声。在他发觉到前，他已经退后了一步，手指已经无意识的贴上了石英眼睛的侧面。红色的光束和即将开启的镜片间摩擦，发出丝丝的声音。他在期待着许多事情，责难，仇恨，或者其他迟来的什么，每一样都不会让他惊讶，而且他也已经准备好—— 出乎他的意料，罗根收回了钢爪，用手指盖住了眼睛，发出一声低吼，好像不太习惯灯光似的。斯科特忍不住打量他，他的上衣看上去出乎意料的新，但整个人闻起来像血和铅，打着结的头发和胡子乱蓬蓬的散着，覆盖了大半张脸，看起来急需打理。斯科特没有看到伤口，自愈因子把他修复的很好。但罗根看起来反常的瘦，颧骨凸起，比斯科特能记得的任何时候都要消瘦。斯科特有种隐隐的预感，在他身上消失的的不只是肌肉和水分，好像他体内名为罗根的部分也流失了不少。  
“罗根。”斯科特说，放松了手指，试图对躺在沙发上的闯入者表示出一些应有的友善。虽然敌对本该是他们之间的状态，但他依然有些憎恨身体的判断比头脑的判断来的更快。  
“听着，瘦子，现在不是问好的时候，”罗根嘟囔着，撑着身体从沙发上坐起来，用着一种熟悉得有些奇怪的语调说。“我记不得事情了。”  
“是谁？”斯科特干瘪的问。他在房间中央站着，不确定他应该做出怎样的反应。  
“洛特。”斯科特看到罗根的手指收紧了，但是很快又松开，接着罗根的眼睛很唐突的对上了他的，他有些尴尬的移开了视线，但他依旧感受得到罗根在盯着他。他转过身去，缓慢的将大衣从身上脱下来，试图摆脱罗根的视线。 他轻飘飘的回答。”这种事发生太多次了。我想你会记起来的。”  
罗根轻哼了一声，对斯科特的漠不关心有些焦躁。  
“说说你还记得的事情。”斯科特努力摆出一副平静的表情，他把脸转向阳台，依旧在试着躲避罗根的目光。他可以看到窗外飘着雪，雪下得很大，但没有风，从窗内看到的景像几乎不像是真的。他在想象着罗根是如何在雪中循着气味找上他。找上他，斯科特在心中默念，而不是别人。他几乎要苦笑出来。  
“我不知道。”罗根艰难的摇了摇头。“那个混球彻底把我的脑子搞乱了。我不确定，也许弗罗斯特能帮帮我，但我不确定——” “她会的”斯科特很快打断他，有些急切的说。“我们现在就可以去找她。” “不。”罗根摇头。“今天不用。”

"这不是第一次。"斯科特手指无意识的叩着瓷砖，倚在门框处，思索着这是否是谈话合适的开头。 罗根并没有因为斯科特的存在扭捏。所以呈现在斯科特眼前的是这样一幅景象，站在淋浴头下，暴露在暖黄色灯光下赤裸的罗根--比他先前看到的还要消瘦--手里握着剪刀，正在对付一簇簇因为血和污垢扭成一团的头发，地上满是浅红色的水渍和碎发。  
“都是血，我必须得把它们都剪掉。”他听到罗根说。  
浴室里的热气已经散失得差不多。罗根身上有些地方还沾着干涸的血迹，天知道那些血是什么时候留下来的。斯科特摇了摇头。血和伤口是他能料想到最轻松的情况了，然而这个场景还是让斯科特的胃抽动了一下。 这座公寓近期的造访者除了爱玛--他抿紧了嘴唇，试图让那个名字轻松的划过脑海。 爱玛对他俩的关系心知肚明，但罗根对她来说甚至称不上威胁。他可以完全坦然承认对弗罗斯特的感情，那也是她可以读到的内容。而不同的是，在感情之外，罗根能够承受他所想拥有的，肉体上，或者精神上，而且他能够给他比想象更多的回应。其实某种意义上，梅丽塔的出现缓解了这种紧张情绪，不过那时他们已经分道扬镳很久了。直到现在有一只莫名其妙的手指把时间的指针拨回了起点，让他再度感受到了那种紧张。  
"上一次。"斯科特尽量保持语调平静。"是在魁北克。我们在狼群中间找到你，我和复仇者，还有其他人。" 罗根顿了一下，下巴紧绷，斯科特甚至怀疑他想起了什么，他在思索着是否应该提起戴肯，也许他不应该。 "我记不得了。"他听到罗根这么说。 斯科特点点头，从浴室中走了出来。

浴室后一切发生的顺理成章，至少在罗根看来是的。他们这样做过很多次。斯科特一直把他照顾的很好，所以斯科特会把他照顾的很好。 在他残存的过去四个月的记忆中，他怀疑自己已经忘记了比迷幻和饥饿更加强烈的感觉，但现在欲望在他身体中又苏醒过来，让他身体颤抖，需求更多。很快他咽呜在斯科特的手掌中射了一次，但肾上腺素还没消退，这不是他们的最终。他翻身起来，跨坐在斯科特的腰上，头脑因为高潮而嗡嗡作响，斯科特抽出一张纸巾仔细擦拭手指，他的衣服还整齐的留在身上，但罗根依旧感受得到，很少有的，斯科特想要继续下去，这个画面和想法没有理由的让他激动起来。  
“拜托。”斯科特撑起身体时。他艰难的挤出一个勉强称得上请求的词语。  
“ 拜托什么？”斯科特问。  
“ 什么都行。”罗根叹了口气，指了指脑袋。“让它停下来。”  
“ 你想起来了什么吗？”斯科皱了皱眉头。  
“是和你没关系的事情。”罗根的手指搭在斯科特的手臂上，微微收紧，他无声的恳求着。 斯科特看着他，眼神很奇怪，好像在确定什么似的，但他照做了，用他几乎听不到的声音低声命令。“求我。”  
“ 求你。”他很快的，没有迟疑的回答。

开拓费了些功夫，他很紧，也很紧张，斯科特的手指撑成剪刀形，试探性的开拓着他。不得不承认，疼痛比温柔带给他了更多的快感。罗根抵着温度稍低的墙壁，自暴自弃的想着。 斯科特揽着他  
的腰，小幅度的戳刺着，他的目光从罗根的腰侧向上移，到达光裸的，曾经肌肉紧实的背部，然后是脖颈--触感粗糙不平，有一些沙子卡在了曾经的伤口里，被新生的皮肤包裹在里面，最后被汗水打湿的短短发尾。只是几十分钟而已，自愈因子，斯科特想。 罗根的胳膊撑在床垫上，头埋在手臂间，努力咽下要发出的音节。斯科特推高了罗根还没来得及完全脱下的背心，吻上他湿漉漉的背部。 罗根抽了口气，因为这个过于亲密的动作瑟缩了一下，想把对方从身上甩下来，亲吻不是他所期待的。  
他那么干了，也确实成功了，但废了一点力气--“瘦子”斯科特其实和他一样结实，而且他没法用伸出爪子，用对付敌人的那一套对付他。两人分开时斯科特的手依然揽着他的腰。很快斯科特又贴上来，还硬着的性器在他的腿间磨蹭着。罗根没有继续挣扎，他只是背对着X战警的领袖喘息着，把脸埋在手臂中，斯科特并不打算停止。他俩的姿势让斯科特更容易吻上他的耳朵和脖颈，罗根用手隔开斯科特的脸，转过头来。斯科特也在微微喘气，但已经恢复了平静。斯科特在他失神的间隙低头吻他，这次他没有拒绝。  
“我记不得事情了”。唇舌交缠后罗根气喘吁吁的说。斯科特戴着那副红石英镜片的独眼眼镜，因为红色镜片的遮挡，他看不到斯科特的眼神，这让他烦躁的抓了抓头发。斯科特的脸因为激动泛起了一片粉红色。他的皮肤很白，脸上甚至能看到泛青的细小血管。他的手小心的避开着斯科特，防止他的自己在斯科特身上留下抓痕或者淤青，或者什么更糟的印记。斯科特和他相反，他所经历的一切都写在了身体上，圆形的枪伤，中间微微凹陷，捅伤，烧伤后缺乏活力的皮肤，细小的，周边发红的擦伤。他从斯科特嗅到了一些人造的气味，除汗剂和古龙水，还有一些他自己的气味。  
“没法记起来了，罗特把那些记忆擦掉了。”  
“如果你想知道，我可以告诉你你错过的一些事。”斯科特回答，他在期望着罗根的同意。  
罗根没有从他的神情中捕捉到他想要的反应。 “不。”罗根闭上眼睛，叹息了一声。“现在不要。 ”  
“梅丽塔。” 罗根翻身起来，在黑暗中盯着他，灰绿色的眼睛在微弱的光下闪闪发亮。  
“梅丽塔？”斯科特问。  
“现在对我来说只是个名字而已。”他点头，又摇了摇头。”我不确定我丢了多少记忆。 “  
“她告诉我之前你差点杀了我，不过我记不得了。”罗根顿了一下，接着说，但他没有等着两人之间再次爆发难堪的沉默。“听起来像是你该做的事情。”  
“我必须得—”斯科特说。“你在伤害别人。”  
罗根点点头。  
“你可以做同样的事情。”斯科特说。 “但我想你不会伤害别人，小子。”很少有的，罗根主动凑近他，没有因为其中的插曲而失去兴致。  
“我真希望失去记忆的是我。”斯科特看着他的眼睛，模糊的说，他不确定罗根是不是能够理解其中的意思。他觉得自己站在一扇门前，犹豫着是否应该开启它。  
“你不会想经历我经历的。”罗根心不在焉的回答，他显然对继续话题没有兴趣。斯科特茫然的盯着他，不知道如何做出回应。在他出神的时候，罗根伸手贴上了他的脸颊，于是他顺从的闭上了眼睛，允许罗根摘掉了他的眼镜。但这份容许比他想象的要难，他闭紧了眼睛，期望红色回到他的视线中。

拜托。斯科特扶着他的胳膊，亲吻上他的的指节时罗根小声恳求着说，抑制着钢爪冲破皮肤的冲动。尽管他没搞清楚自己在恳求什么。斯科特的动作很轻柔，但他没法抑制身体的颤抖，那些吻和亲密的行为引发了什么--和性无关，和斯科特也许也无关，他想--他的身体已经做出了反应，但除了疯人院，罗特博士，无穷无尽的折磨，求饶和一些破碎的，没法确定是否真正发生过的片段--而且他十分确信，他大脑中被擦掉的内容会比残存的这些更加，更加…上帝啊--他的大脑依旧可悲的混沌着，他需要屏蔽掉一些声音，或者感觉，或者两者，但太难了。 斯科特加快了动作，在寻求自己的释放，他感受得到罗根在他的身下颤抖着，一只膝盖抵着他的胸口，手指捂着自己的勃起，把自己完整的献出来。至少这一刻未来，过去，或者遥远的现实都与他们无关，士兵，先驱者，凶手，反叛者，这些头衔在远离他们。  
“罗根，罗根。”罗根感到斯科特贴近了他，一只体温略低的手在抚摸着他的后颈，尽管斯科特的声音听起来很遥远。上帝啊，他需要...需要什么呢？痛苦和快感可以同时存在吗？拜托，他抽了口气，斯科特还在爱抚着他--拜托，他提高了音量，直到他开始听不清楚自己的声音。手指曲成拳头，指节因为用力泛白。 高潮来临时斯科特松开了他，他发出了一声噎住的，啜泣一般的低吼。  
罗根赤裸着躺在地上，眼睛紧闭，一只手枕在头下。这是他们间的约定。似乎他们在一起时，罗根会有更多噩梦和紧张情绪，他在梦中狂奔，寻找，精疲力竭，然后伸出爪子，让和他分享空间，对此毫无准备的X战警领袖生命垂危。 斯科特坐在床边，弯着腰，手臂撑在大腿上，互相交叉。在黑暗中摸索眼镜废了不少时间，但世界又重新回到他的眼前。他盯着罗根，有时候他看起来像是睡着了，但有时候斯科特可以看到他的眼睛在眼皮下转来转去，身体紧绷，斯科特想他应该身处梦中，被困在噩梦里，被困在回忆里。但他有一种预感，在比明天来的更快的未来中，他会比所有他的朋友与敌人，甚至会比罗根活的更久，带着不只属于他的回忆孤独而长久的活着。这会是更长，更难醒来的一个噩梦。  
也许他只需要告诉罗根实情，但太难了。或者他该去找琴格蕾学院的某人，普莱顿，奥洛洛，汉克，随便谁，事情在他们口中总会更容易说出口，他宁愿把评判的权利留给别人。  
“我需要告诉你一些事。”他最终决定打破这份平静，他想象着上一次在雪地中遇到罗根的情形，和狼群在一起，长发打结，赤身裸体，蹒跚的朝他们的反方向走着，在风雪中身影越来越小，而他和所有的人一起站在原地，久久的，久久的没有离开。  
“不，瘦子，不是现在。”罗根嘟囔了一声，用手遮住了脸。斯科特知道现在不是一个好时机，但在假设重新占据他之前，他决定开口。 “不行。”斯科特说，“因为—”  
"因为你可能会恨我。"他在心里说。  
END


End file.
